just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
House Party
House Party is the sixth comic in Season 3 of Sibling Rivalries, and is the 26th comic overall. This is also the first 2015 comic. Plot Maureen McReary goes out to run some errands, and leaves Francis and Packie in charge while she's gone. However, Packie immediantly invites Angel Chacon over once she leaves, who brings Salvador Real with him, who invites all of his friends over to the McReary Residence for an "After New Years" party. Packie and Francis then unexpectedly host an awesome party at their house, but they must make sure their mother does not find out while she is gone... Character Appearances ♥ = character's debut ♠ = character does not speak throughout comic ♣ = character is mentioned only ♦ = character appears in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary * Maureen McReary * Angel Chacon * Salvador Real * Spencer the Dog ♦ * Eduardo Tena ♦ * Claude ♦ * Pablo Torres ♦ * David Saldivar ♦ * Jose Gonzales ♦ * Tony Gonzales ♦ * Salvador Martinez * Drew Brees ♣ Trivia * It is revealed in this comic that Salvador Martinez was born in San Salvador, El Salvador, on April 2, 1998, then later moved to Green Bay, Wisconsin on July 8, 2003. He says that the reason he gave himself the nickname "San Salvador" is to honor the town he was born in. **In this same scene, Salvador mentions that he attends Green Bay Southwest High School, which, two years after this comic, would become the main setting of Sibling Rivalries: The Next Chapter. * This comic takes place on January 1, 2015, according to dialogue by characters. This is the exact same day that DR4L started writing this comic. * The comic got its name from the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mission of the same name. * Fifth comic to remain at night for the entire comic. ("The Curse of the Milderbeast", "The McRearys' Halloween Special!", "Happy New Year!") * Francis's line "Hey, we do have the legendary Salvador Martinez at our party..." is a reference to San Salvador's reference in Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures '' by a random person who says "I wish the legendary Salvador Martinez was here. Now THAT would be a party!". * This comic is similar to the ''Phineas and Ferb episode Candace Gets Busted. In both the episode and comic, Candace, Packie, and Francis' parents are going out for the night, leaving them in charge. Candace/Packie invite a friend over, but then more people quickly arrive at their houses, thinking that they are throwing a party. However, Maureen strictly states to not have anyone over, but Packie immediantly invites Angel over the second she leaves, while Linda Flynn-Fletcher allows Candace to invite a few friends over (such as Stacy Hirano and Jenny Brown). In the end of the episode, Candace is ultimatly busted for throwing a party, but in the end of the comic, Packie and Francis's mom never found out. Also, there are much more people at the party in "House Party" than they were in "Candace Gets Busted". * In this comic, two boys are playing soda pong in the McRearys' living room, which is obviously a parody of beer pong. However, the boys use tennis rackets to throw the balls into the cups, while in beer pong, the player uses his/her hand to throw the ball into a cup. * San Salvador is revealed to have an 8-pack, which is obviously a reference to the comic "Gonzales Vs. McReary", where Joel Gonzales shows his "24-pack" to Kate McReary. San Salvador even says his abs are real, which pokes fun at the fact that Joel's abs were fake and were painted with mascara. * This is the first comic to have Drew Brees mentioned since his physical appearance in "A Day With Drew Brees". * In Packie and Francis's room, Spencer the dog can be seen sleeping in his bed. This is his only appearence in this comic, and it was only in one panel. * The fact that San Salvador says he moved to the USA on July 8, 2003 is a reference to Hello, Wisconsin!, the series' pilot comic, which was released July 8, 2013, ten years after Salvador would move to the USA. * Innuendo: When Ma pulls up at the McReary Residence in her car, Salvador Real tells Packie that he and Angel are going to go "hide in his closet until it's safe to come out". This is a reference to "coming out of the closet" as bisexual, homosexual, lesbian, transsexual, or asexual. * The song that was originally playing at the party is "Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO, but it was later changed to "Don't Stop The Party" by Pitbull ft. TJR. "Sexy and I Know It" was also featured at the end of the ''Cletus Comics ''special "Jumbo Ship". References Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Comics